


Susanna

by ChloeGilmore



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Starts in Season 2, This is gonna be so long I hope, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore
Summary: When Paris met Susanna Hannover she did not know that her whole world and the world of Rory Gilmore would be shaken completelyOR the one where Rory has a long lost twin au that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first Gilmore girl fic I've posted I hope you like it please review.

Paris Geller wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked around the work site when she noticed a familiar brunette head of hair. Paris smirked as she marched over to who she thought was Rory Gilmore, "what are you doing here Gilmore?" Paris nearly snarled a smirk curling at her lips. 

The girl whirled around and Paris knew instantly that this was not, in fact, Rory Gilmore. She was more muscular and tan than the girl that Paris knew. Also, the blue eyes that were so familiar to the blonde yet held no recognition in them what so ever. Those blue eyes swept up and down Paris, slowly. Then her eyes settled back onto Paris' eyes. "I'm Susanna Hanover, but if you wanna call me 'Gilmore' that's cool as long as you keep talking to me." Susanna grinned lazily as she watched a blush burn her way across her face and down her neck.

"I'm sorry you look like a friend of mine," Paris grumbled narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Oh well, I'm not your friend, but maybe we could get to know each other over coffee." She grinned and it was so familiar to Paris yet different to the teenager.

Paris looked all around the work site knowing Rory was around here somewhere but at the woman who looked very similar to her friend and sometimes her rival and then she saw said friend and sometimes rival. She looked up at this Susanna's blue eyes and smirked, "I want to introduce you to someone." She grabbed her wrist ignoring the tingles shooting up her arm as her fingers pressed on the taller woman's thundering pulse. 

"Rory," Paris announced causing the girl to jump.

"Paris I'm holding a hammer don't you think startling me is a bad idea," Rory snarked. Then she noticed the girl next to Paris and her eyes widened and shock raced through her bloodstream.

"Paris who-"

"Who are you?" Susanna asked equally shocked. 

"Rory Gilmore and you are?" she asked feeling defensive for some reason.

"My name's Susanna Hanover, it's nice to meet you." Susanna held out her hand. Rory took the calloused hand of the girl with her face and shook it. Then Rory glanced a look at Paris and she knew that her frenemy was remembering the Bangles concert and the throwaway comment about her name nearly being Susanna.

"So your name isn't Hayley Mills," Rory said frowning in confusion.

"And yours isn't Lindsey Lohan," Susanna said smiling. Rory smiled back tentatively, "but this is definitely weird. Your name is Gilmore like Richard and Emily?"

Rory nodded, "Yup they are the grandparents," then she noticed that Susanna's tan face went a little pale. 

"Uh they're mine too," Susanna whispered more confusion filled her head, and she felt a little dizzy from it, "they always claimed to be friends of the family and declared themselves my grandparents for as long as I can remember. I didn't know they had any kids though they always kept their life pretty separate I just thought they were lonely or something. Oh my god what does this make you?" Susanna demanded her confusion was giving way to frustration. 

"I don't know maybe my mom could shed light on this maybe we're cousins or something," Rory said with something like hope in her tone because any other explanation will probably upset her mom and she did not want her mom upset no matter what.

Paris rolled her eyes at the naivete of her friend knowing that what was going on here was not as simple as them being identical cousins. Rory dug out her phone from her overall pocket and pushed one on the speed dial. After two rings Lorelai Gilmore picked up the phone, "Why hello sweet daughter of mine do you need to be rescued from all the manual labor you volunteered for, eagerly I might add," Lorelai said; Rory could hear the amusement in her mother's voice, it soothed her instantly. 

"No mom I don't need to be rescued I just uh had a question."

"Shoot kiddo."

"Are we related to the Hanover's in any way?"

"Hanover's I don't think so, the name sounds vaguely familiar, why?"

"Well uh, I ran into someone who could basically be my twin," Rory said jokingly laughing weakly all the while looking at Susanna. Then she heard her mom take a sharp breath from over the phone, "wha- what do you mean?"

"Like May-Kate and Ashley Olsen except one of appears to work out," Rory explained now alarmed at the pained tone of her mother's voice. 

"Okay Rory I, uh, shit, What's this girl's name?"

"Susanna Hanover, mom what's going on?"

"Susanna her name is- Oh God. Ok, Rory, I need you to bring this girl to the house please I will meet you there, please," her mother sounded nearly desperate as she hung up the phone; so much for not upsetting her.

"So my mom would like to meet you," Rory was trying to sound casual but both of the other girls could see through her. 

"I don't even know you or your mom for all I know you're the next Elizabeth and Betty Branch." 

"Well you aren't their dairy maid so you're probably safe; wait you know who Elizabeth and Betty Branch are?" Paris asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well I mean the easiest way to make your self feel normal is to look up someone you know is crazier than you so I research crazy people sometimes," Susanna admitted blushing feeling embarrassed about her quirk. Then she noticed Paris beaming at her and Susanna gave her a small smile back. 

"I do that too. You can trust them I promise I'll even take you and get you out if you need to bail." Paris offered and Susanna's heart skipped a beat at the kindness of the strange girl. She looked over at Rory. She had a look of surprise on her face at the kind gesture.

"Thanks, Paris really especially considering the next bus doesn't come for over an hour," Rory said looking at the time on her phone.

"Alright my car is this way," Paris said marching away with the two identical girls wishing she was holding Susanna's wrist and confused as to why she was nearly aching to touch the other girl again she had just met her. 

-()-

The car ride was silent and fast. When they arrived at the house Lorelai was waiting in her outfit from that morning. She was nearly vibrating with apprehension and nervousness as the three girls step out of the car. She went t Rory first and hugged her tightly. Then she took in Susanna. Susanna saw whom she assumed was Rory's mother shudder as she stared at Susanna with tear-filled eyes, "Uh they uh said you were dead," she whispered. Susanna's breath hitched at the statement. Lorelai could not stop herself as she reached forward with the tips f her fingers reaching for Susanna. Susanna let her the utter devastated desperation etched onto the older woman's face made it impossible for her to move. Lorelai's fingertips brushed oh so gently across Susanna's face as if trying to memorize the girls face in case she disappeared forever right that second. Then Lorelai pulled Susanna into a fierce hug. Susanna was stunned for a moment before she tentatively placed her arms around her waist and took in the floral scent of the older woman; as she wondered why a part of her felt like it had fallen into place for the first time in her life. 

They stood there for what felt like hours in front of that white house in a tiny town Susanna had never heard of with the sun shining on the four of them. It had actually only been a couple of seconds before Rory spoke up, "Uh mom what's going on?"

Lorelai pulled away from the young woman and took her in once again before speaking up, "Why don't we go inside I'll explain everything I promise," she led the way inside the house.

Susanna took in the house for a moment and took in all the clutter and the faint smell of coffee that lingered in the air and immediately felt comfortable, "Anyone want coffee because I want coffee, I'm Lorelai Gilmore by the way, please take a seat,"

With that, she immediately swept into the kitchen as the three girls sat down and let the living room dissolve into an awkward silence. Then she swept back in with three cups of coffee with creamer and the sugar, "I didn't know what you liked in your coffee so..." she trailed off before saying, "well I guess I should start by telling you I had twins, Rory." 

Rory's eyes widened and she glanced at the woman her mother thought was her sister. Then her mother continued speaking, "I uh gave birth everything went great then I fell asleep and uh when I woke up there was only one baby in my room and my mother looking devastated. She said you had died, Susanna, and I stupidly believed her."

Susanna gulped and looked at the woman who was supposedly her birth mother. Then she shot up out of her chair, "No I'm sorry truly I am, but My mom is Alice Hannover she gave birth to me not you This is nothing more than a coincidence. Paris could you take me home."

"Susanna wait please."; "Uh sure." Lorelai and Paris said at the same time. Paris stood up and looked between Susanna and Lorelai for a moment. Then Lorelai said, "Please just ask your parents maybe they didn't tell you about the adoption or something please just ask," Susanna took in Lorelai's desperate face and tear-filled eyes.

"Fine I'll ask but it's not true. Come on Paris," She led the way the door with Paris following behind her.

-()-

The ride to Susanna's house was quiet except for the quiet directions that Susanna gave to Paris. When they pulled into the Hannover household Susanna does not get out instead she looked over at Paris, "What if it's true?"

Paris looked at the other girl for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "Well as far as birth mothers go, Lorelai Gilmore, is a great one to have, here give me your phone."

"Why?"

"In case it is true and you want to know where you came from," Susanna nodded and handed over her phone. Paris quickly put her number into the contacts. 

"Maybe we could be friends," Susanna said smiling tentatively at the blonde.

Paris shot a small smile back at the girl and felt her stomach flip at the idea of seeing this girl again, "absolutely," She held out her hand for Susanna to shake, which was taken firmly and shaken once. Then Susanna exited the car and sauntered up to the house, and Paris tried not to watch the taller girl's ass. She failed.


	2. Chapter Two: Congratulations it's a Gilmore Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Susanna get confirmation about the parentage of Susanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay there's a little built of angst in this chapter I love Emily Gilmore except for that one instance that shall not be named.

That night Susanna sat down to dinner and observed her short blonde parents as both ate their soup. Susanna was realizing just how different she and her parents looked. The churning that had been in her belly since she met Lorelai Gilmore got worse as she noticed that she had zero resemblance to her parents. Point of fact her nose looked more like Emily Gilmore's. Susanna kind of wanted to throw up. Instead, she said, "Mom dad," anxiety made her voice shake. Her parents looked at her to continue as her hands began to shake as she pressed on, "am I adopted?"

Her mother, Alice, dropped her full spoon of soup back into her bowl in shock. Her father, John, had been sipping his dinner wine and he choked on it, making him cough and some of it dribbled out of his nose. Their daughter would have probably found it funny if it had not made her suspicions worse.

Her mother recovered from her shock first, "Sweetheart why do you ask?" She cast a furtive glance at her husband who had stopped coughing and was looking between his wife and daughter letting his wife take the lead.

Susanna swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat, and tears began to blur her vision, "I uh ran into Rory Gilmore at the Rebuild Together thing today," Susanna saw her parents' posture stiffen and they shared a look. Susanna choked on that lump in her throat and tears spilled out of her eyes. betrayal burned across her body in a wave. 

"Okay, wow did you know she thought I was dead?" Susanna ground out wiping furiously at her tears.

"No, Emily simply assured us that Lorelai would not come asking questions and handed over we were so overjoyed we never questioned it ourselves."

"I want to know them I want t-to know my sister. You are still my parents though right?"

"Of course we are," Her father's gruff voice commented finally he leaped from his chair and gathered his daughter in a fierce hug, "You are ours we will fight for you always," Susanna leaned down and buried her face in her father's shoulder letting his familiar scent comfort her and then she felt her mother come over and hug them as well.

After a few moments, she pulled away from them, "I want to know these people, Rory is friends with a Paris Geller, dad don't you work with the Gellers?"

"I do I think she goes to Chilton."

"Can I transfer?"

"But what about your friends at Dalton Academy?" her mother asked.

"I don't really have any close friends at Dalton mom."

"Alright, I believe the headmaster's name is Hanlin Charleston I'll make the arrangements you'll be able to go by the time the school year starts," Alice Hannover said clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. She then called the maid to take away their soup. No one was hungry anymore.

"Thanks, mom I uh got Paris' number I'm going to call her," she reached over and kissed her mother's cheek, she walked over to the stairs; then turned back to her mom. "mom I love you just because I share chromosomes with Lorelai does not change that. I just want to know about them. Like do I get my coffee addiction from them or not because you and dad can't stand the stuff," with that she ran up the stairs.

-()-

Lorelai was absentmindedly picking at her food and half listening to Max as she talked about his parents. Her mind was still on Susanna Hannover. She just knew that Susanna was hers. She threw her fork on her plate, "Did I ever tell you that Rory was a twin?" Lorelai asked the English teacher. 

Max was stunned, "Uh no I didn't you didn't tell me."

"I didn't like to talk about it my mother told me she died when she was about four hours old," Lorelai felt the familiar sting of the pain that had resided in her chest as she thought of her daughter that she truly thought was dead. She shook her head to make the pang go away as she continued, "Today Rory ran into a girl that looked just like her except maybe she works out a little more than Rory. I mean she's not Sylvester Stalone running up the stairs but she looked in shape. Anyway, I'm getting off track. My mother must have taken her and given them to a family the Hannovers I kind of remember the wife she was one of my mother's only friends that was nice to me during my pregnancy. Can we go?"

"Uh sure do you want to go home?"

"No, I'll direct you where to go," the glint of icy anger in Lorelai's eyes made a shiver race up Max's spine as he sighed he knew that this was going to be a long night. 

-()-

Emily Gilmore was just about to walk up the stairs to join her husband for bed when she heard the doorbell ring, and ring, and ring. Irritated by this person's rude behavior and the late hour she went to the door and yanked it opened about to give this person a piece of her mind when she noticed her daughter Lorelai looking less than happy and a strange man that Emily would assume to be her daughter's husband to be. The hurt at not being told about the engagement reared its head again but she pushed it down, "Lorelai are you drunk?"

"No, but I really need to talk to you."

"It's late can't it wait?"

"Nope, I need to tell you who Rory ran into today at this charity thing."

"Alright, Lorelai who did Rory run into?" Emily sighed facing her daughter and crossing her arms over her chest; she was tired.

"Susanna Hannover," Lorelai said and nearly growled as she watched every drop of blood drain from her mother's face as she grabbed onto the stair banister behind her.

"So she is her then Rory's Twin," Lorelai stated feeling tears burn her eyes as her world tilted at the realization that her own mother was behind this, "You comforted me," she whispered feeling tears fall out of her eyes, "I cried myself to sleep for months years, and this whole time she..." Lorelai choked on her sobs as her knees grew weak. Emily reached out to grab her daughter, who stumbled back into Max who held her up.

"Lorelai-"

"NO!" Lorelai exploded cutting her mother off, "No, you don't get to speak to me, I would never speak to you again if I had the choice, but I need you to pay for Rory's school. Oh, this is me un-inviting you to the wedding, not that you cared, I'll see you Friday," as quickly as Lorelai whirled into the Gilmore house she whirled out. Max scampering behind her. Emily still stunned by what just happened broke down into her own sobs muffling them with the back of her hand. She secretly prayed she had not lost Lorelai forever.

-()-

The next day Susanna borrowed her father's car and drove to Stars Hollow's Independence Inn. Paris Geller told her that her biological mother worked there, and that thought sort of gave her a headache and a heartache. She went inside and saw her there behind the counter speaking so very fact with a dark-skinned man with a French accent that seemed vaguely familiar to Susanna. She ignored that and focused on Lorelai, who looked up and noticed her. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled tentatively at the teen, "Susanna?"

"So it turns out we share chromosomes and I want to know those chromosomes so here I am," She said smiling widely at the innkeeper, then her smile faltered a little and she continued, "I want to know you, but I want to stay with my mom and dad please don't try to take me from them, which I'm guessing you would have a huge legal standing if you were to try considering you thought I was um..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about the circumstances of her coming into her parents care.

"Don't worry if you're happy I'm happy; you are happy right?"

"Yes I am happy, I'm transferring to Chilton and maybe you could get together with my parents and we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"That would be great um I'm having a bachelorette party next week you can come if you want it's at Queen Victoria," Lorelai said stunned that her kid wanted to know her.

"The drag club?" 

"Yea how did you know?"

"Um no reason I'll be there next week, here let me give you my number and you can text me the details," they exchanged contact information.

"I can't stay I borrowed my dad's car and he needs in in a couple of hours."

"Oh okay uh would you like to have lunch here tomorrow?"

"Sure how about on?"

"Great see you tomorrow. Can I hug you?" Lorelai asked still stunned that her daughter wants to know her. 

"Oh uh sure," Susanna leans over and hugged the woman that gave birth to her briefly, "I really do have to go I am sorry tomorrow though I promise," With that, she left waving back to Lorelai. 

When she left the inn she whipped out her phone from her cargo pants and quickly dialed a number, "This is Tony," an effeminate voice sounded over the line.

"Hey, Tony this is Susanna."

"Suzie-Q what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to be at the bar next week, but you have to pretend you don't know me."

"Why Suzie-Q?"

"Well turns out I'm adopted and my birth mom invited me to her bachelorette party which is at your place."

"Right, and you're still in Narnia alright darling I'll tell the ladies to not spill your secret too."

"Thank you so much, Tony." Susanna breathed out in relief and gratitude. she got into her father's car.

"Of course anything for a fellow rainbow knight, love ya kiddo," with that he hung up getting ready for his night. 

Susanna smiled and started on the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second chapter up next is Lorelai and Susanna getting to know each other and the bachelorette party. please read and review I need them to live.


	3. Getting to Know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susanna gets to know Lorelai, her sister and Paris better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I’m sorry for the delay, but here it is.

Susanna walked into the Independence Inn at exactly on in the afternoon. She went through to the dining room and saw Lorelai and Rory sitting there. She smiled at them and they smiled back. She walked over to them and pulled out her chair and sat down, “Well Rory you guys already have one thing in common.”

“What?” Rory said looking at her mom.

“Your punctuality,” she said smiling at her girls. Then Alice Hanover walked into the inn and strode over to the group and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, then looked at Lorelai, who could read the possessive look in her eyes, but she smiled all the same to the woman that was raising her daughter, “Hello Mrs. Hanover would you like to join us?” Lorelai asked and praying the woman would say no.

“Oh uh no thank you I saw an antique store up the road. Okay honey I will be back in a couple of hours to get you,” then she leaned down and kissed her head before walking away. Lorelai felt herself relax more and more with every step the other woman took. Then she gazed at her daughters. Taking them in.Their differences, and their similarities. They both had the blue eyes and brown hair. Though Susanna had more muscle definition and was slightly taller than Rory. while she observed her offspring she realized an awkward silence fell over the three of them, Lorelai was determined to break the ice said, “Well breakfast is up I know it’s a lot but our chef is insane.”

“I am not insane I’m just thorough, and you must be Susanna, hi I’m Sookie St. James your mot- I mean Lorelai’s best friend, and oh wow-” then Susanna was pulled into a tight hug by this woman while she cried. It was bizarre to say the least. Susanna lightly patted her back.

Lorelai trying desperately to salvage the situation said, “Uh Sook why don’t you put her back and let her eat.”

“Of course,” She said pulling back and sniffling a little, “I just she’s so beautiful Lorelai they both are.” then she scurried back to the kitchen.

“Welcome to Stars Hollow,” Rory said with a grin at her...sister. She was definitely going to have to get used to that. 

“I’m sorry she’s just enthusiastic about this you’re okay though right.”

“Oh yea I’m fine I like hugs,” She smiled at the woman who gave birth to her and her...sister for a moment before looking at the food and spotted the coffee, “can I please have the coffee,” she practically begged.

Lorelai smiled and poured a cup for her kid. Then said, “So Susanna where do you go to school?”

“Oh uh actually I was wondering, Rory would you mind if I switched to Chilton I don’t have many friends at my school and I want to get to know you. Plus Paris seemed nice.”

“Paris? Paris Geller?”

“Yea I’m going over to her house for a sleepover tonight, I’m sure I could score you an invite you guys are friends right,” She noticed that Lorelai and Rory were looking at her like she’d grown another head, “what?”

“Oh nothing it’s just that Paris and I don’t really get along she’s kind of intense, but I’ll totally come with you if you want.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable your my...sister,” she said stumbling over the last word a little.

“Maybe you should go Rory try to bury the hatchet,” Lorelai added, plus it might be good to have a buffer that isn’t Madeline or Louise.”

“I guess you’re right If Paris says it’s alright.”

“I’ll text her and ask,” Susanna shot off the text and then said, “thanks for letting me transfer.”

“Oh no problem it’ll be nice I usually want to sit and read at lunch if that’s cool with you?”

“Really I do the same thing.”

“Awesome what do you like to read I love the Russians.”

“They’re alright, but so depressing, I love anything written by a woman. Jane Austen, the Brontes, Fannie Flagstaff, Alice Walker, I just finished the Feminine Mystique it was amazing. Though her views on lesb- sorry I’m talking a lot. Those Russians how do you feel about Anna Karenina?”

Lorela saw how her daughter pulled back ever so slightly as she half listened to Rory’s speech about Anna Karenina again. Her mind whirled as thoughts raced over what she said. She wasn not going to jump to any conclusions though. She sat back and watched Rory and Susanna converse, content, for once, to be silent. Everything was perfect in her little corner of the world. Then Susanna’s phone chirped, “Oh that’s Paris, huh she said ‘If she must then sure’ wow that was chilly.”

“Are you sure you want me to tag along?”

“Absolutely.” Then the conversation flowed from there, and the kind of person that Susanna was peaked out here and there, her kid was kind of a dork. She liked Star Trek and Harry Potter, and wants to go to conventions. Then all too soon Alice Hanover walked back into the inn, and up to the table. A dark nugget of resentment for this woman, and the similar resentment towards her mother swelled as she looked at the woman raising her kid. Susanna saw her mother and smiled at her, “Oh hey your back.”

“Yep how about you go to the car sweetheart,” she said her tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Rory how about you go help Susanna find her mother’s car,” she knew the excuse was flimsy, but she needed to speak to this woman, to hopefully build a tentative bridge. After she knew both girls were out of ear shot she looked at Alice Hanover, “please have a seat,” she did so reluctantly, “I’m not going to take her from you. She seems happy and well adjusted, and I’ll accept that as long as she stays that way. Now I have to know why me why her? you could have adopted anyone.”

“When you got pregnant I found out I never could be,” Alice took a deep breath and continued talking, “I was new to connecticut, and I met your mother at the club. We clicked instantly. She found out you were having twins and came to me. She said I would not have to worry, and that you would not ask questions. I did not know that you thought she was...” she trailed off placing a hand over her heart as it ached at the thought of Susanna not being on this earth. 

“That feeling you have in your chest; that ache and pressure. Now imagine it’s ten times worse and suffer with it for nearly two decades. Amplify that with a healthy side of guilt and you come close to a fraction of what I felt. I’m not going to go anywhere as long as Susanna wants me around, please don’t make me get a lawyer.”

“I won’t,” Alice growled.

“Good, now when do you have dinner with my parents?”

“Thursdays why?”

“Can you change it to Fridays that’s when Rory and I go and it would be nice to get to know you and your husband better.”

“I suppose. I’ll ask Emily.”

“Great also I don’t know if Susanna told you, but I have a bachelorette party next week and I invited Susanna, you can come too.”

“No thank you, gut where are you taking her?”

Lorelai felt her shoulders sag just slightly in relief that Alice Hanover would not be joining them, “The Queen Victoria.”

“The drag club, isn’t that a little inappropriate.”

“Better than a strip club,” Lorelai said hackles raised immediately.

“Yes but you’d expose your child to homosexuality?”

There’s nothing wrong with being gay besides if Rupaul isn’t a good role model I don’t know who is. Plus I’ll be there along with several other adults I promise they’ll be fine.”

Alice sighed heavily and said, “Fine since she already said yes I’ll allow it.”

Lorelai grit her teeth and said, “Well isn’t that swell.”

-()-

While Lorelai and Alice were not getting along Rory and Susanna were, “So what do you want to be when you grow up?” Rory asked after they had just finished talking about their favorite TV shows.

“Novelist, what about you?”

“Overseas correspondent.”

“That will be fun,” Susanna looked at her sister and was kind of shocked about that answer, but decided to talk to her about it later.

“Susanna get in the car.” Her mother commanded.

“Alright, Rory I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yup tonight.”

-()-

That night they arrived at Paris’ house house in separate cars and overnight bags, “You ready?” Susanna asked. Rory nodded and heaved out a breath.

“Let’s go,” Rory said as Susanna rang the doorbell.

A plump hispanic woman answered the door. Followed by Paris saying, “Nanny quien es?”

“Tu amigas,” The woman sounds so delighted by the mere presence of Rory and Susanna as she ushered them into the house.

“Hey Paris,” Susanna said smiling at the short blonde. 

“Susanna, Gilmore,” she grumbled the last part.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, “Geller.”

“”Okay well now that we’ve all been introduced what do you want to do?”

“I uh don’t know let’s go to my room and figure it out,” then she turned around and the taller brunettes followed after her. They entered her room as the tense silence turned awkward. Then they all sat on the bed in silence. Until Paris grabbed a pillow and smashed it into Susanna’s face, hard. She yelped in minor pain.

“Okay what the hell Paris.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to do this I’ve never had a real sleep over, I mean yea Madeline and Louise would come over, but they’d leave to hook up with people. In every movie I’ve ever seen there was a pillow fight,” her tone had taken on an almost desperate edge. 

“Alright well for future reference don’t hit me in the face with a pillow, and for the record I don’t really have a lot experience with this either.” Then they both looked at Rory who blushed slightly and said, “Well it depends if I’m at my friend Lane’s house we listen to music really quietly and talk about boys. If we’re at my house we listen to music loudly and talk about boys.”

“Alright what music do you have?” Susanna asked jumping up and heading over to the CD rack in the corner, “Wow you have a lot of bangles.”

Rory looked at Paris with a small wry smile on her face.

“Okay music on and um...boy talk,” Susanna said sighing internally.

“Rory what’s your type?”

“Oh well I have a boyfriend, his name is Dean.”

“Yup tall, dark, and handsome,” Paris said as Susanna came to sit next to her, and just like that the ice was broken and they talked for hours about more than just boys until they heard Susanna’s stomach growl, loudly.

“Oh I meant to ask if you wanted food. We have Pizza in the freezer,” Paris said getting up and stretching. Susanna watched her walk away for a moment before getting up and following her. ONce the pizza had been devoured they settled down and watched a movie some documentary that was mostly ignored over chit chat until they all three passed out. 

The next morning Susanna woke up first. She’d fallen asleep next to Paris. It was strange seeing the intense girl so relaxed. Even when they were simply hanging out she held this intenseness to her that was fascinating to Susanna. She was beginning to feel the pizza from last night. As she made a mental note to go for a run when she got home. Then Paris’ eyes fluttered opened and focused on Susanna. A small smile flitted across her lips, “I had a good night.”

“Me too, but I have to get going soon I’m sorry, I promised my parents I’d be back by the early afternoon.”

“I understand we should hang out again soon.”

“Absolutely, I’m actually transfering to Chilton so we’ll see each other a lot.”

“Great, just uh stay out of my way I’m going to be valedictorian.” 

“Yes ma’am,” she teased with a mock salute. Then turned to her sister and poked her awake.

“Mom five more minutes.”

“Sorry not Lorelai it’s Susanna.”

“Oh what’s up?”

“I’ve got to get going alright I’ll see you later.”

“Alright I’ll see you soon.”

“Yup,” then she left.

-()-

When she got home her mother and father were sitting at the dining table. They looked at her and smiled thinly, “Alright whatever it is I didn't do it,” her father chuckled. 

“No sweetie you’re not in trouble, we just wanted to talk to you about the last few days, how have you been?”

“Oh I’ve been fine.”

“That’s good now about this thing at that drag club.”

“Dad I promise it will be fine. Plus I already said I’d go just trust me.”

“We don’t approve of homosexuality you know that.”

Susanna sighed and felt a lump grow in her throat. She cleared it and said, “I uh know that, but I just want to spend time with Lorelai and Rory that’s it I promise.”

“Alright I love you kiddo,” her dad said sighing.

Susanna ran upstairs crying silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here’s the next chapter please read and review. The next chapter will be the bachelorette party.


	4. New and not so improved Friday Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and not so improved Friday Night Dinner  
> The Gilmores and Hanovers have dinner together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok first trigger warning very brief mention of suicide nothing serious, just wanted to be polite and mention it. This is an angsty chapter so if you like that great if not buckle up. I’m trying to get back into writing everyday it will probably go horribly, but if you’re reading anything else I write I’ll try to have another update for them soon.

The first ‘new and improved Friday night dinner’ was beginning to be a tense affair. the Hanovers sat stiffly on a love seat sipping their wine Rory and Susanna were chatting, pointedly ignoring the tenseness of the adults. Emily watch her grandchildren react and felt a Pang of guilt at keeping them apart but she swallowed it down and focus on their conversation, they were comparing various novels during the regency era. After a few minutes of tense polite conversation about the weather everyone heard Jonathan Hanover at whisper to his wife, “ I still don't understand why we changed it to Friday night why couldn't they change it to Thursdays?”

Lorelai looked at the man raising her daughter sharply, “Because I have to get up early on Fridays to prepare for the weekend arrivals at my inn. Also you kidnapped my daughter so I automatically win every argument.” 

Jonathan squared his shoulders and his jaw, he glared at Lorelei and said, “This martyrdom will only last you so long.” 

“Oh we'll see,” Lorelai said baring her teeth, “now Susanna, if she still wants, is coming home with me tonight, so we can go to my bachelorette party tomorrow, and I will deposit her back into your loving bosoms Sunday afternoon, deal.”

“No we want her back sunday morning we have church,” 

“I don’t want to go this week,” Susanna commented, causing everyone to look at her. 

“Nonsense of course you’re going,” Alice said sitting up straighter and looking at her daughter. Lorelai was struck by the similarities between Alice and her own mother at that moment, and she sucked in a deep breath and held back her thoughts on this matter, she needed this to work. 

“Please mom I won’t be eternally damned if i miss one Sunday,” The teen said hoping it would work. She usually slept through church anyway, but she didn’t want to already be tired when she went. 

“Fine, but you’ll go on Wednesday.”

“Fine,” Susanna said with a sigh, she really hated church. 

Then the seven people fell into a slight awkward silence before Emily’s latest victim came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. They all stood up and went into the dining room. Lorelai and Rory sit together with their backs to the window. The Hanovers settled across from them with Susanna in between them. The awkward silence was becoming stifling to Lorelai, she said, “So what do you girls want to do tonight after dinner.”

The twins looked at one another for a moment before Rory spoke up, “I don’t know mom what if we just watched some movies.”

“That sounds great, Susanna?” she asked desperately wanting her other daughter to be comfortable at the house lovingly dubbed as the ‘Crapshack’.

“Uh sure that sounds good.” Susanna said taking a bite of potato, and returning Lorelai’s bright smile with a small one of her own. 

“Where is this party anyway Lorelai,” EMily asked, trying to make conversation, even though she already knew where they were going, Michel had called and invited her. 

“She’s taking them to a drag club can you honestly believe it Emily,” Alice said sending Lorelai a pointed look. Lorelai simply sat up straighter and gave a thin smile. The teenagers looked at one another and braced themselves for whatever comment was about to fly out of their mother’s mouth. 

Richard noticed his daughter’s familiar hard stare and decided to intervene before this dinner gave him indigestion due to the stress, “Well the girls are responsible, and there is nothing wrong with homosexuality, I mean take Oscar Wilde and Virginia Wolfe some of the greatest literary and artistic minds came from homosexuals. Even my broker likes to wear the occasional frill and he just made me a very sound investment,” he finished throwing a smirk to Rory, who beamed back at him, remembering that day at the club a turning point in her relationship with her grandparents. Lorelai was looking at Susanna during her father’s speech and noticed the emotions that flitted across her face changed from anxiety to something akin to gratitude. She filed those looks away for later.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and growled at his wife, “We should have just taken both of these girls then I wouldn’t have to sit here and listen to this.”

“Dad”; “Jon” Alice and Susanna admonished simultaneously. 

Lorelai dropped her fork, and grabbed Rory’s hand in as gentle a vice grip as she could manage, “Was that ever an option?” she hissed at Emily, who turned to her daughter with grave honesty. 

“No I swear it Lorelai,” she reached out to her daughter who recoiled from the older woman and turned to Alice, “How’d you pick huh, what’d you do flip a coin. If you couldn’t have both how could you choose between them I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“When Emily found out you were in Labor Emily called us,” Alice began to explain, but her husband interrupted, “Alice we don’t owe her an explanation.”

“Like hell you don’t. I want to know how. Did. you. choose.”

“She’s right Jon we do owe her this much. We got to the hospital and waited. When you had finished delivering and had fallen asleep; she came and got me, and I looked at you for the first time, wiggly and pink and I just knew that you were mine,” Alice said looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Placing a hand on hers and squeezing tightly.

“But she wasn’t yours to have, or yours to give away mom,” Lorelai choked out, “I’m sorry but you had no right to do this to me to us. Do you realize if I’d have lost both of them, if you had told me they were both dead the grief would have been crushing mom, I would have probably killed myself.” 

Tears streaming down all the women’s faces. Each twin was trying to comfort their respective mothers. Emily watched this all, and feeling a little sick to her stomach. She then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and dried her eyes. She’d cry later in the dark with Richard their to hold her. 

“You were sixteen, and scared. I barely thought you could handle raising Rory by yourself much less two tiny babies, so I made a decision.”

Lorelai stood up and pulled Rory with her, “It was not yours to make mom. Susanna would you still like to come home with us? I’ll understand if you don’t, and I’ll still be there if you want to bridge gaps.”

Susanna was crying, for a great many reasons, “I-” she looked at the woman who gave birth to her to the woman who was raising her, and back, “I’m sorry mom, but I still want them to be apart of my life. I love you though you will always be my mom, and I’ll be home Sunday,” she stood up, and placed a kiss on her mom’s forehead, before following after her biological mother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok this is short and I know I keep saying it will be the bachelorette party will be next, but I mean it this time. I just love the dynamic of ‘Friday Night Dinners’ so I had to include this, plus I needed to flesh out the Hanovers slightly. Let me know what you think and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not going to stop 'Beside Her' I will probably update that in a few days
> 
> As for this one, I kinda want to redo the whole series but it's gonna take my whole damn life.
> 
> Elizabeth and Betty Branch were a mother-daughter duo that killed people.


End file.
